K'or'chal
Retired DC OC K'or'chal, or K'ori to those who get to know her is a wayward princess of the T'ch'aan homeworld. She has a rather unnerving habit of eyeing people like a predator eyes a meal, though she is not actually a threat to anyone who doesn't deserve her ire. K'ori has since gone missing, and suspected to have found a way off of Earth. Background K'or'chal was born first in a line of sevel brothers and sisters, nearly 5 years before her next youngest brother. Her fatherK'or'makch Ash'k'aiel was very instant that she would be placed within the warrior caste as soon as she was of age. Upon entering the T'ch'aani military, K'or'chal (or K'ori) would quickly recieve high merits for combat prowess and the ability to lead a unit in tactical maneuvers. She spent the majority of her middle years serving the military in this way, eventually ascending to a commanding officer rank. Several years before her exile, she had given orders to meet and train a unit in the capitol city of T'ch'kaa. The plan was to train the unit in 'parade drills' as well as cerimonial details for formal events in the military. She hadnt expected the attempt on her life, several of the purists that had been speaking out against the royal family had infiltrated the unit and turned plasma weapons on her. Thankfully through her training, and the skills of the men and women in her unit, she survived. After the incident in T'ch'kaa, K'or'chal's mother T'chea'ka had informed her that she would need to begin preparing for her duties as the future Queen. Ending her military service and begining grueling training in the ways of formal diplomacy, as well as negotiations and the day to day workings of her fathers rule. The attempt on her life was only the first attempt on the royal family, several others followed in the next year, triggering a civil war among the T'ch'aani. Those who sided with the rule of Ash'k'eail and those against. Her life continued like this for several years, before her fathers eventual murder. Everyone knew K'or'malia, the kings sister had eyes on the throne, but being the second born had been denied the position. It had come to light very quickly that K'or'malia had somehow come to gain access to powerful alien technology above even their own, and these weapons along with the new following she had gained by sharing them with the purists waring against the T'ch'aani's ruling body had put her in a position to plan and finally execute an assassination. The news came hard and fast to K'or'chal, being told her father was dead, and that she must prepare to leave the planet to protect herself, but just as suddenly her mother and the eldest brother beneath her rushed K'or'chal to a T'ch'aani shuttle and set the autopilot. Not telling her where she was being sent, they simply told her she must go into hiding, for as long as she lived, K'or'malia could never rightfully take the throne. K'or'chal was to return once the war was over, or in the event of K'or'malia's victory, K'or'chal was to return only once it was sure that K'or'malia could be dethroned. The shuttle careened through the cosmos, taking a hit from a stray asteroid chunk, damaging the vessel's autopilot. The ship sped along for some time, before eventually touching down HARD on a little planet called Earth. Personality K'or'chal has been raised as a warrior since she was very young, and that training has helped shape her into the woman she is today. While a lack of courage is easily forgivable, she has found it almost impossible to forgive someone for showing outright cowardass. Taking hostages, hurting innocents through terrorist activity, slavery and other cowardly acts often incite anger if not rage in her. She will use everything in her power to bring justice to those she has deemed her enemies, and while she often tries to take her foe alive, she has absolutly no problem using lethal force. Because K'or'chal was the first born of her clutch, she has grown up wanting to protect her siblings. Insisting on helping instill the cultures values upon them, as well as wanting to train them as they grew older, K'or'chal often tends to try and continue this role with her friends and allies. Not surprising in a warrior culture K'or'chal was raised to believe in Honor above all else, and as such will never go back on her word if it is in her power. Along with this deep rooted sense of honor, K'or'chal has also developed a sense of pride which can sometimes lead her to become short tempered, or toy with a person who she believes has slighted her. Even to go as far While K'or'chal was raised to be 'proper nobility' she firmly believes that her life is no more valuable than anyone elses. While she feels nobility are not wrong for having servants of one kind or another, she insists it must be of the individual's own free will, and that being a servant is not something to be looked down upon, but praised for such hard work. Due to the nature of T'ch'aani culture, K'or'chal's views on sexuality are rather open. On T'ch'aan, individuals are encouraged to persue what makes them happy, rather than some form of enforced doctrine of 'popular opinion'. There are even cases of nobility adopting a child for the sole purpose carrying on the family line. Another aspect of K'or'chal is how she views treason and betrayel. These are two things of which there is little forgivness to her. This being said however, there is a very specific way she judges such actions, and this is with a concious decision. One can be put in extreme circumstances out of their control, or forced through a variety of means. But the active decision to betray is nearly unforgivable. Logs *2013-01-27 - An Alien Crashes Down - K'or'chal's ship crash lands on earth. *2013-01-27 - It's Called Turkey - Kon-el and K'or'chal talk in the warehouse he is hiding her ship in *2013-01-28 - It's Not Exactly a Ford Big Block - Superboy, Supergirl, Slobo and K'or'chal discuss repairs. Gallery fangs.jpg|Rough idea of the t'ch'aani fang structure Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:Metropolis Category:DC Retired